


L'amore è come una macedonia

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Jade and Floyd are temporally girls!!!!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, a bit of comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La ragazza si avvicinò al tavolo basso di soppiatto, piegando oltre il bordo tutto il busto e sporgendosi sopra di esso. Sorrideva, di quel sorriso che nascondeva una smorfia pericolosa – e benché le sue labbra fossero sottili e dall’apparenza così morbide e seducenti, il ghigno che modellavano era sempre spaventoso.Aveva sentito una parola in particolare e non diede loro l’agio di nasconderlo.-Mi dispiace, non abbiamo frutta esotica attualmente.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Kudos: 7





	L'amore è come una macedonia

  
La ragazza si avvicinò al tavolo basso di soppiatto, piegando oltre il bordo tutto il busto e sporgendosi sopra di esso. Sorrideva, di quel sorriso che nascondeva una smorfia pericolosa – e benché le sue labbra fossero sottili e dall’apparenza così morbide e seducenti, il ghigno che modellavano era sempre spaventoso.  
Aveva sentito una parola in particolare e non diede loro l’agio di nasconderlo.  
-Mi dispiace, non abbiamo frutta esotica attualmente.  
I tre ragazzi seduti al tavolino sobbalzarono, facendo cadere i loro cellulari sulla superficie orizzontale. Era difficile tenere lo sguardo al viso di lei, in particolar modo quando si accorsero senza molta difficoltà che non portava alcun reggiseno e che la sua divisa era sbottonata come sempre, la camicia appena stretta per non far vedere troppo.  
Floyd allargò il proprio sorriso nel vederli così titubanti e spaventati. Se avesse saputo prima che bastava così poco, come cambiare sesso per qualche giorno per spaventare quei piccoli terrestri, sarebbe diventato ragazza molto prima.  
Dopo qualche secondo di borbottii sconnessi e sbuffi, i tre ragazzi di Scarabia alzarono di nuovo il loro menù e fecero scorrere gli sguardi velocemente sulle bevande; Floyd si sporse ancora di più e una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli le cascò dalla spalla, finendo per accarezzarle la curva più alta del seno.  
Indicò sopra uno dei menù un bicchiere colorato di azzurro e verde, con molta panna.  
-Questo è in sconto, lo stanno ordinando tutti al Mostro. Ve lo consigliamo!  
Chinando la testa, tutti e tre ordinarono il Monte Fuji d’Inverno, assieme a due fette di cheesecake e un pancake con marmellata e cioccolata.  
Finalmente Floyd si alzò e si allontanò dal tavolo, per andare a consegnare le ordinazioni raccolte alla cucina.  
Arrivato vicino al bancone lungo del bar, colse con la coda dell’occhio il movimento sbarazzino di una gonna a pieghe, e subito si rivolse alla sorella gemella con un profondo sospiro.  
-Pare esserci il pienone, in questi giorni. Almeno Azul sarà contentissimo.  
Jade appoggiò il vassoio pieno di piatti sporchi e bicchieri vuoti sul bancone, perché uno dei barman lo prendesse e lo svuotasse nei lavandini.  
Ogni movimento dei suoi fianchi era un ballo della sua gonna, abbastanza corta da far vedere buona parte delle cosce. Ciononostante, la giovane non pareva provare il minimo disagio, e persino su quelle scarpe con un poco di tacco riusciva a muoversi con grazia ed eleganza tra tavoli e sedie.  
La sua espressione tipica era appena ingentilita dai lineamenti femminili, perché come per la gemella la dentatura affilata non era affatto sparita.  
-Floyd, stavi torturando ancora una volta i nostri clienti?  
L’altra si ritrovò a sorridere ancora, davvero felice.  
-Che ci posso fare se fanno quelle facce così divertenti? È spassoso! Pensano davvero che non li veda o non li senta!  
Quando rise, alcuni clienti voltarono la testa verso di loro.  
In realtà, erano diventate l’attrazione principale del Mostro da quando era accaduto quell’incidente a lezione di Alchimia, il venerdì precedente. Azul aveva voluto sfruttare la cosa, com’era prevedibile, e loro si erano prestate al suo gioco, senza neppure fare resistenza.  
Jade si permise di pettinare i capelli della gemella: con la mano coperta da un guanto nero, elegante, riportò il ciuffo dei capelli lunghi dietro la sua orecchia, allungando poi il gesto in una carezza al mento.  
-Se dicono qualcosa di troppo, possiamo sempre buttarli fuori dal Mostro.  
Lo sguardo di Floyd si ammorbidì appena, perché era grato per quella premura, nonostante tutto.  
-Non ti preoccupare per questo. So ancora stritolare la gente.  
Era vero. Non c’era niente di davvero esile nella loro nuova forma, e i mutamenti più marcati riguardavano una ridimensione di spalle e vita, polsi e caviglie, nonché altri piccoli dettagli minori come la lunghezza dei capelli e la rifinizione della linea della mascella – tralasciando ovviamente genitali e petto, che erano fin troppo palesi.  
Jade le sistemò la divisa lungo i fianchi, cercando di dare un poco di contegno e decoro a quelle forme esplosive che si era ritrovato all’improvviso. Chiedere aiuto a quelli di Pomefiore era stata un’idea di Azul, fare finta di dimenticarsi d’indossare alcuni capi intimi invece era stata un’idea tutta loro.  
Jade fece finta anche di non vedere gli sguardi allucinati che i clienti dei tavoli più vicini stavano lanciando loro anche in quel momento, dedicandosi completamente alla sorella gemella.  
-Hanno detto una parola divertente, in realtà. Lo sapevi che i terrestri usano la frutta per descrivere le tette?  
-Davvero?  
-Sì! È così strano e assurdo! Non ti pare?  
Floyd sghignazzò, divertita in modo genuino.  
Sentendo un vociare appena più alto del solito, le due ragazze si voltarono assieme verso l’entrata del locale e notarono due ragazzi di Heartslabyul in compagnia di altri tre studenti di Savanaclawn. Jade recuperò un vassoio vuoto e fu subito pronta all’azione.  
-Stanno arrivando altri clienti. Andiamo a riceverli, Floyd.  
L’altra sospirò, alzando la mano a spettinarsi di nuovo i capelli sofficissimi e morbidissimi.  
-Ah, spero che alla fine di tutto questo Azul ci dia qualche extra nella busta paga.  
Jade non volle dirle che ne dubitava alquanto – era già un miracolo che non avesse chiesto loro di pagarsi le nuove divise, in tutta onestà.  
Sorriso cordiale in volto, accolse quelle nuove fonti di profitto appena arrivate nel modo più cordiale e impeccabile possibile.  
  
  
Riddle sbuffò per la terza volta in quindici minuti e i ciuffi rossi della sua frangia scattarono in aria, con intento quasi minaccioso.  
I ragazzi della fila dietro di lui, nell’angolo più a destra, nascosero le proprie espressioni dietro i libri di Storia della Magia, come se a quel punto fosse per loro possibile far finta di nulla. Ma la campanella di fine lezione suonò e loro furono salvi.  
Stranamente, tutti gli studenti della classe si attardarono all’interno dell’aula finché Jade non ebbe raccattato le proprie cose e, sempre scortata dal piccolo e veloce Capo Dormitorio dai capelli rossi, fosse uscita dalla porta.  
Appena soli, lei sogghignò.  
-Sei il mio cavalier servente, Riddle-san.  
-Non sono niente di tutto questo. Mi disturbano soltanto i comportamenti sciocchi reiterati.  
-Non c’è nulla di male d’apprezzare la beltà femminile. Riconosco di avere un certo fascino.  
-E anche una certa modestia, non è vero?  
Riddle alzò un sopracciglio, modellando in viso un’espressione più che ironica.  
Era vero, dopotutto. Per qualche strana motivazione, i suoi occhi non tergiversavano neanche per sbaglio sulla scollatura naturale della murena, e non c’era un’ombra di malizia nel suo sguardo o nella sua voce. Non provava la minima attrazione per lei – ma Jade sapeva per cosa, invece, ne provasse parecchia.  
Rispose al suo non troppo sottile sarcasmo con un ghigno.  
-Sono in verità abbastanza sicura di ricordare che hai avuto un’espressione molto simile a quella dei nostri compagni di classe, quando hai visto mia sorella Floyd.  
Riddle arrossì con furia, perché l’immagine di Floyd che lo stritolava come sempre era piuttosto marcata nella memoria di entrambi. Così come il fatto che la sua faccia si era ritrovata stritolata in mezzo ai seni di lei, proprio dell’altezza giusta.  
Il ragazzo cambiò argomento, mentre assieme cominciarono a scendere le scale per il piano inferiore.  
-Se non fosse stato per quello sciocco di Kalim, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto. Meno male che fra meno di una settimana tutto tornerà alla normalità e il Night Raven College sarà di nuovo a totalità maschile.  
Jade si limitò a sorridergli, fin troppo benevola.  
Proseguirono ancora, per i lunghi corridoi della scuola. Passarono sotto archi di pietra che si affacciavano ai giardini interni, sui cui prati verdi già si erano distesi i ragazzi del primo anno, le cui lezioni erano finite da un pezzo. Un sole gentile illuminava il giorno e rendeva piacevole quel pomeriggio.  
Voltato l’angolo, trovarono all’incrocio di un altro corridoio due ragazzi ad attenderli. Riddle salutò per primo quello più alto, capelli verdi e montatura sottile degli occhiali.  
-Trey, eccoti qua.  
Il suo Vice si limitò a un piccolo sorriso e un microscopico cenno del capo, con occhi straordinariamente fermi. Senza indagare troppo, Riddle si obbligò a rivolgersi anche al secondo ragazzo.  
-Azul, anche tu.  
Il polpo umano esibì uno dei propri migliori, fintissimi sorrisi, riempiendo di complimenti il ragazzo con i capelli rossi.  
-Oh, Riddle-san. È sempre un piacere vederti.  
-Partecipiamo entrambi alla riunione dei Dormitori, quindi è logico incontrarsi.  
Ma Azul non si fece scoraggiare dalla sua resistenza e continuò a parlare a vanvera per diversi secondi, così da coprire il saluto quasi timido dei loro accompagnatori.  
-Trey-san.  
-Jade…  
Decisamente imbarazzante, in particolar modo quando Trey, appena incrociarono lo sguardo, abbassò gli occhi al pavimento e le sue guance divennero leggermente rosate. Jade fu molto consapevole di aver reagito a propria volta a quella reazione, arrossendo in quel preciso istante e mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore.  
Sapere di essere bella per la marmaglia comune era una questione, sapere di essere bella per la persona che le interessava più tra tutte era decisamente un’altra, e lei non era intenzionata a fare finta che la cosa non fosse importantissima.  
Riddle decise di aver pietà di entrambi loro e di cambiare argomento in quel preciso istante.  
-Oggi di cosa parleremo, esattamente?  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi alzò la mano a sistemarsi gli occhiali, in un gesto automatico. Seguì il proprio Capo Dormitorio quando questi prese a camminare di nuovo, per avvicinarsi all’aula dove si sarebbe tenuta l’assemblea, in fondo a quello stesso corridoio.  
-L’ordine del giorno è sulla distribuzione delle macchinette di dolci e bibite calde e fredde. Oltre che le sovvenzioni per il periodo del prossimo trimestre.  
-Fammi indovinare, sono stati quelli di Ignihyde a richiedere l’assemblea?  
-Da cosa lo hai intuito?  
Intervenne anche Azul, un poco più intimo di loro alla persona appena nominata.  
Ma persino per uno come lui, fin troppo zelante e accondiscendente, fu abbastanza difficile trovare parole completamente gentili per descrivere il compagno.  
-Ah, Idia-san è sempre così tanto entusiasta quando si parla di quel genere di… cose.  
Riddle gli riservò ben più di un’occhiata di tralice e non si risparmiò dal sospirare.  
Trey sarebbe intervenuto, se solo non avesse sentito al proprio fianco una presenza non trascurabile. Jade gli si era fatto vicino e aveva puntato gli occhi su di lui, come sempre faceva quando voleva la sua attenzione.  
-Trey-san…  
Camminò lento, così da mettere solo un metro di distanza tra loro e gli altri due – il fatto che, istintivamente Trey fece lo stesso, la fece sentire molto meglio, appagata in un modo intimo.  
Per quel motivo, gli sorrise.  
-Non è cambiato niente per domani, vero?  
E il ragazzo rispose al sorriso di lei, in quel modo così dolce e morbido a cui erano abituati.  
-Davanti all’uscita della scuola. Ore 16.15, giusto in tempo per prendere la navetta per il villaggio.  
-Esattamente.  
Però, a quel punto Trey dovette correre via, perché nello stesso istante in cui Riddle aveva aperto la porta dell’aula, aveva visto quel gigantesco schermo con slide proiettate di schemi e grafici sull’importanza delle merendine per i ragazzi in età adolescenziale, e aveva impiegato quasi zero nanosecondi a fumare dalle orecchie, irritato con l’intero Dormitorio di Idia Shroud.  
  
  
Lo trovò già lì, pronto ad aspettarla.  
Vestito con pantaloni e una camicia eleganti, teneva tra le dita una delle bellissime rose del curato giardino di Heartslabyul, appena stretta in un rotolo di carta trasparente dai bordi dorati.  
Le sorrise con tenerezza e la salutò con una mano, quando era ancora lontana sul viale principale del College. Jade si muoveva un po’ a disagio nei pantaloncini corti – così stretti – e quella borsa a tracolla che le rimbalzava sulla coscia nuda, ma fu così felice quando fu davanti a lui.  
I suoi occhi dorati brillarono.  
-Sei bellissima.  
Glielo diceva a ogni appuntamento, anche quando era un ragazzo. E anche quella volta, trovò qualcosa di lei per cui coprirla di complimenti.  
-Questi capelli lunghi ti stanno veramente bene, ingentiliscono il tuo viso.  
Jade ridacchiò.  
Fece un gesto che faceva spesso, in una caratterizzazione peculiare del suo personaggio. Piegando un braccio fino ad appoggiarne la mano sotto il gomito dell’altra, piegava questa seconda per alzare la mano al viso e coprirne la piccola bocca; però in quel modo, quel giorno, premette da due lati il seno, che strizzato a quella maniera fu ancora più visibile ed evidente.  
Ma Trey fu più lesto di qualsiasi propria reazione: le si mise di lato per aprirle la strada, quasi non sapesse fin troppo bene dove dovesse dirigersi per la navetta. Lei ridacchiò ancora, e si avvicinò a lui quel tanto per prendergli il braccio le entrambe le proprie mani.  
A quel punto, Trey non poté che diventare fin troppo rosso, e Jade girò il coltello nella piaga.  
-Ora mi è possibile farlo anche in pubblico, no? Prenderti per mano, andare a passeggio con te…  
Sorrideva felice, e Trey sapeva fin troppo bene che quello non era per nulla un sorriso innocente. Sospirò cercando di controllarsi un poco di più, anche per recuperare un minimo di apparenza.  
In realtà, gli bastò intrecciare le proprie dita con quelle di lei, in un altro gesto gentilissimo, e consegnarle la rosa. La conquistò ancora, in quel modo.  
-Andiamo?  
Jade asserì e si fece guidare docilmente.  
  
  
-Trey-san, cosa ne pensi dei miei meloni?  
Trey perse tutta la propria compostezza in un solo istante, strozzandosi con la granita alle more che stava mangiando con così tanta attenzione in quel bellissimo localino sul lungomare. Impiegò qualche secondo per riprendersi e poi guardò la ragazza accanto a sé, seduta composta sulla propria sedia.  
-Cosa hai detto?  
Aveva una voce più che stridula, che la fece ridere.  
-Ah! Ma allora è una cosa che non si dice! Da quello che sapevo, voi terrestri fate spesso paragoni tra parti anatomiche e frutta!  
Rise ancora, in maniera del tutto innocente.  
Trey non ebbe subito cuore di dirle quanto poco consono fosse, quel paragone, e cercò di informarsi meglio.  
-D-dove l’hai sentita una cosa del genere?  
-Da alcuni clienti del Mostro.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, affranto. Un’espressione scura gli deformò il volto e mise in allarme la fidanzata.  
-Ti ricordi di che Dormitorio fossero? I loro volti o qualcos’altro?  
-Trey-san, non ti permetterò di avvelenare dei clienti paganti. E poi, trovo il paragone abbastanza divertente.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi trattenne un altro sospiro, per non far trasparire troppo la propria delusione.  
Intanto, lei, forse per provocarlo, si indicò il seno con l’indice, muovendo un poco il petto e facendolo rimbalzare.  
-Anche se forse dei meloni sono un po’ più piccoli. Tu che dici?  
-Mi è un po’ difficile cogliere le esatte fattezze, da qui…  
Gli lanciò un sorriso che lo fece arrossire completamente – ma no, assolutamente non abbassare lo sguardo.  
-Che malizioso che sei.  
-Hai cominciato tu, mi pare.  
Jade sghignazzò e lui poté rilassarsi un poco. Parlare con la murena non gli aveva mai permesso di abbassare la guardia, nel bene e anche nel male. C’era sempre qualcosa che Jade nascondeva ma non troppo, piccole trappole che metteva qui e là col chiaro intento di farlo abboccare e poi rigirarlo, infierire, piegarlo. Trey aveva un animo buono e nobile solo fino a un certo punto, d’altronde, e il gioco tra di loro era sempre stato alla pari, anche quando erano rilassati e tranquilli l’uno vicino all’altro, o all’altra.  
Jade prese un cucchiaio del proprio budino chiaro e glielo porse, gentile. Il ragazzo co i capelli verdi non ci pensò neanche: si sporse un poco e assaggiò quanto offerto, senza spezzare il contatto visivo.  
Neppure i bisbigli di sottofondi li interruppero.  
Dopo aver lanciato un veloce sguardo alla propria rosa, posata sul tavolo poco vicino al suo posto ancora perfetta e meravigliosa, Jade ricominciò a parlare.  
-Da noi, in fondo al mare, si parla di conchiglie o di perle. O di balene, anche.  
-Balene?  
Jade asserì.  
-Ne ho sentite diverse, in questi giorni, ma in effetti nessuno mi ha paragonato a un animale o a delle pietre. Sono abbastanza sicura che delle uova abbiano una forma piuttosto simile.  
-Non mi intendo molto di seni femminili. Il tuo è il primo che-  
-Che?  
Si sporse verso di lui, come per guardarlo meglio, ma Trey sapeva che era tutta scena: desiderava solo stuzzicarlo, come tutte le volte che parlavano di quanto gli piacesse il suo sedere.  
Era solo cambiato l’argomento del discorso, non l’atteggiamento, e Trey si ritrovò proprio malgrado ad arrossire di nuovo.  
-Beh, che approccio. Di solito sono più interessato ad altro.  
-Non ti piaccio così?  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi sapeva fin troppo bene cosa si nascondesse dietro quella domanda.  
Non solo provocazione, ma una intima insicurezza, perché Jade era abile a mascherarsi di sorrisi e smorfie e anche di un’aggressività non troppo velata che riusciva ad allontanare i più. Trey però aveva visto anche altro, in lui, e nessuna parola poteva fargli dimenticare quanto in realtà fosse fragile il suo desiderio di essere amato sempre e comunque.  
Quella mutazione improvvisa doveva averlo messo davanti ad altre scomode verità, perché neppure Trey aveva potuto notare i diversi bisbigli e le diverse occhiate che lanciavano loro.  
Così, prese con il proprio cucchiaio un po’ di granita e gliela offrì, come lei aveva fatto con il proprio piatto qualche minuto prima.  
-Tu mi piaci sempre, Jade. Non sono certo questi dettagli a far cambiare i miei sentimenti per te.  
Fu il turno della murena d’arrossire, ma lei fu più lesta di lui sia a mangiare la granita – molto buona e dolce – sia a rispondergli.  
-Non sono certo dettagli trascurabili!  
-Ne sei davvero ossessionato…  
Lo sguardo fisso di lei gli fece intuire che non l’avrebbe lasciato scappare né gli avrebbe permesso di cambiare argomento ancora una volta.  
Trey fece una smorfia e guardò – per un secondo solo, davvero un secondo solo! – il suo seno.  
-Sì, ok. Sono carine.  
-Solo carine?  
-Sono molto belle!  
-Solo belle?  
Altra smorfia.  
-Non conosco un altro aggettivo migliore di belle!  
Lei ridacchiò ancora alla sua faccia buffa e smise di guardarlo con così tanta insistenza.  
-Oh, Trey-san! È così semplice prendersi gioco di te. Sei adorabile.  
Passò vicino a loro un cameriere con un vassoio pieno di dolciumi e bibite dolci, che espansero un profumo di cioccolata e zucchero ovunque lui passasse.  
Dalla grande vetrata che dava alla spiaggia, filtrava una luce calda, rilassante.  
Trey cercò di curvare la propria schiena, come a fare uno scudo tra di loro, e raggiunse le dita di lei sul tavolo. Picchiettò contro l’unghia del suo indice il proprio polpastrello e lei fece lo stesso dopo, giocando un poco con lui.  
-La tua mano sembra essere più grande di prima.  
-Ti sei rimpicciolita un po’. Ora sei alta quanto me.  
-È l’altezza perfetta.  
Si sorrisero, e solo a quel punto lui notò come l’angolo della bocca di lei formasse, nell’incavarsi nella guancia morbida, una piccola fossetta graziosa, che da ragazzo non aveva mai avuto.  
Si sforzò a parlare.  
-P-piuttosto. Vuoi fare una passeggiata? Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo, prima dell’ultima navetta per il College. Possiamo goderci il tramonto in pace.  
-Sì, mi piacerebbe molto. Sarebbe romantico, e ultimamente abbiamo avuto poco tempo da trascorrere assieme. Mi mancavi.  
-Anche tu mi sei mancata, Jade…  
Finalmente, le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
Non servì che si guardassero negli occhi, per godere di quel contatto dolce; i loro corpi, stimolati, si ricercarono anche in altri modi, e casualmente le loro ginocchia si incontrarono sotto il tavolo, sfiorandosi appena.  
-Sai? In questi giorni ti ho pensato spesso.  
-Pensato?  
-Sì, sotto la doccia.  
-Ah-  
Jade gli strinse la mano, facendo girare la punta del proprio pollice sulla pelle del dorso.  
Quel movimento non poteva essere né casuale né tantomeno innocente, e le parole della murena non fecero che confermare i sospetti del ragazzo.  
-È stato molto interessante. Non sapevo come le donne terrestri provassero piacere. È tutto così… profondo e intimo.  
-B-buono a sapersi.  
Ma prima che Jade dicesse altro e continuasse a stuzzicarlo in quel modo, Trey si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e la interruppe – i suoi occhi chiari esprimevano una sicurezza profonda, imperturbabile.  
Chiaramente, la desiderava.  
Aspettò soltanto un poco più d rumore attorno per parlarle: sussurri coperti dal campanello d’ingresso, che fece voltare i più curiosi verso la nuova coppia sull’uscio.  
-Approfondiremo questa cosa quando saremo soli, io e te, in camera mia. Mi spiegherai tutti i dettagli con precisione.  
Arrossendo, Jade giocò con il ciuffo più lungo dei suoi capelli, uscito dall’acconciatura perfetta.  
-Non vedo l’ora, Trey-san.  
  
  
Dallo Specchio di Heartslabyul per tutto il viale principale, era facile nascondersi: bastava passare dietro la siepe e i cespugli alti delle rose rosse che la maggior parte degli studenti, distratti da altre faccende, li avrebbe ignorati e non si sarebbe accorto neanche della loro presenza.  
Ma poi, una volta arrivati nei pressi del Dormitorio in sé, diveniva più complicato celarsi, perché oltre la fontana non c’era alcun riparo. Per questo, Jade aveva detto a Trey di salire da solo alla propria camera per poi affacciarsi alla finestra – e così il ragazzo con i capelli verdi aveva fatto, e guardando verso il giardino che circondava la struttura vide la propria fidanzata che si stava arrampicando lungo il muro color mattone.  
Gli si rizzarono i capelli in testa.  
-Sei impazzita?  
Jade non fece neanche in tempo a dirgli di non urlare, che si sentirono le voci di qualcuno in avvicinamento. La murena allora si bloccò dov’era, tenuta nascosta dall’ombra della notte, mentre Trey si nascose all’interno della propria stanza. Sbucarono dall’angolo Ace Trappola e Deuce Spade, che inseguivano Grim velocemente: a quanto suggeriva il pezzo di pane nella bocca dell’animaletto, aveva rubato loro parte della cena e i due non erano intenzionati a lasciar correre.  
Una volta spariti tutti e tre, Trey poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo e affacciarsi di nuovo; allungò il braccio e riuscì a recuperare Jade, per tirarla su.  
Cascarono poi all’indietro, assieme, finendo sul pavimento una sopra l’altro.  
Tutta la preoccupazione, tutta l’ansia si trasformò in un sorriso.  
-Sei davvero incredibile…  
Jade rispose al suo sorriso con un piccolo ghigno – gli abbracciò il collo e si sporse in avanti, per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Erano morbide come sempre, ma avevano il sapore del lucidalabbra alla fragola che quelli di Pomefiore le avevano regalato, assieme a tutto l’altro occorrente. Jade le strofinò contro la sua bocca, per poi baciarlo in una scia di schiocchi che partivano da un angolo per arrivare all’altro. Lo guardava negli occhi e gli si premeva addosso con lascivia, perché allo stesso tempo provasse dolcezza e desiderio.  
Trey l’abbracciò all’altezza della vita, appoggiando un braccio attorno alla parte bassa della schiena, e leccò le sue labbra con la punta della lingua. Si sporse contro il viso di lei, passando tra la bocca dischiusa. I suoi occhiali finirono inclinati nel gesto, spinti in alto dal naso di Jade che strofinava contro il suo nel tentativo di arrivargli più vicino, di approfondire ancora il bacio.  
La murena avvicinò il proprio bacino a quello di lui, con le cosce aperte e appoggiate ai suoi fianchi sottili. Quando lui la sentì calda, fremette.  
-Aspetta, andiamo sul letto-  
Lei non si mosse affatto, anzi, insistette con quel movimento preciso e gli morse il labbro: uno sguardo suadente accompagnò un’espressione più che maliziosa. Jade mosse le proprie dita per sbottonargli la camicia e la resistenza di lui fu davvero molto poco convinta, perché le carezze della ragazza sapevano dove dirigersi e cosa toccare, dove insistere specificatamente. Trey era sempre debole, quando si trattava di quel genere di cose.  
Così, dopo averla presa per le spalle e non essere proprio riuscito ad allontanarla, le accarezzò la schiena e cominciò a sollevarle la maglietta chiara, sempre più in alto. Fu però Jade a separarsi appena dal suo corpo per togliersi la maglietta e rimanere a petto nudo. Trey divenne paonazzo, in particolar modo quando la ragazza, osservando il proprio seno, cominciò a saltellare sulle sue cosce.  
-Trey-san, rimbalza!  
-L-lo vedo-  
L’occhio sinistro di lei brillò, quando lo guardò ancora.  
-Puoi toccarlo, sai?  
Trey tentò di giustificare la propria ritrosia, come se gli fosse ormai possibile nascondere l’imbarazzo.  
-Aspettavo il tuo consenso…  
Jade evitò di ricordargli che la primissima volta che avevano fatto l’amore Trey lo aveva raggiunto al Mostro e l’aveva stretto in un angolo della cucina, con le gambe spalancate in aria, e non c’era stata alcuna richiesta esplicita di consenso – solo molti morsi, molta saliva e molti gemiti, e diversi orgasmi.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi glielo prese con entrambe le mani, stringendo appena le dita e vedendo come i suoi polpastrelli affondavano nella carne morbida morbida senza problemi. Era quasi ipnotico.  
Si chinò appena per baciarlo, più e più volte, strofinando il pollice contro il capezzolo indurito. Quando Jade sospirò in modo più accennato, le guardò il viso arrossito.  
-Quella zona è molto sensibile, Trey-san…  
-Buono a sapersi.  
Si chinò un poco di più e gli baciò anche il capezzolo, mentre Jade lasciava andare un piccolo gemito. Quando gliene succhiò uno, sentì le sue dita salire al capo e tirargli appena i capelli, mentre sospirava il suo nome con voce tremante.  
Davvero incantevole.  
Si strinsero e si baciarono ancora. Trey la spinse verso il pavimento, rotolando appena sopra un tappeto morbido. Fu più facile del previsto fermarle i polsi accanto alla testa e baciarla, morderla al collo – lei non provò neanche a fare resistenza, ma si divertì a muoversi sotto di lui, godendo delle attenzioni che le dava.  
Appena liberate le mani, Jade finì di spogliarlo e buttò la sua camicia lontano, perché non potesse essere più recuperata. Passò subito alla sua cintura, ormai abituata ad aprirgliela con facilità, e fece scivolare la mano nel suo intimo, trovandolo già duro e caldo.  
Sogghignò, piena di soddisfazione.  
-Voglio provare una cosa-  
Trey si lasciò spingere all’indietro, fino ad alzarsi sulle ginocchia. La mano di lei non era ancora uscita dalle sue mutande, si muoveva attorno al sesso in carezze sicure e regolari, sempre più stimolanti.  
Fu difficile stare ad ascoltare quello che diceva.  
-Floyd dice che la nostra bocca è diventata più piccola. Ha pianto per dieci minuti perché non riusciva a riempirsi la bocca come prima.  
-E questo cosa-?  
-Che effetto può avere dentro una bocca piccola, questo?  
Glielo strinse, perché fosse ancora più chiaro a cosa si stesse riferendo. Al suo ghigno, ghignò: volevano entrambi soddisfare tutte le curiosità e tutti i desideri nati da quella strana malizia, e avevano tutta la notte per farlo.  
Trey si alzò in piedi mentre lei finiva di aprirgli i pantaloni, che calarono subito alle caviglie del ragazzo.  
Una carezza tra i capelli, lei premeva già il viso contro il suo pube.  
-Ti muovi tu, questa volta?  
Bastò uno sguardo di Jade per rispondere a quella domanda.  
Vorace come sempre, la murena passò soltanto poche volte la lingua sul suo sesso, in modo da bagnarlo e da renderlo abbastanza scivoloso. Dita alla base e l’altra mano che massaggiava i testicoli, baciò il suo glande rosso con le labbra morbide, poi aprì la bocca e lo ingoiò tutto, fino a immergere la punta del naso nei suoi peli scuri.  
Era più stretta – sentiva la pelle sfiorata dalla punta dei suoi denti affilatissimi e non sapeva ancora se la cosa gli piacesse oppure no. Ma, dall’espressione del suo viso, piaceva molto a lei, e Trey si vide bene dal lamentarsi di qualcosa quando cominciò a muoversi velocemente, quasi volesse succhiargli via l’anima.  
Jade era sempre stata molto brava in quello e con la mutazione non aveva perso la capacità di farlo godere. Con mani e labbra e lingua, impiegò pochi minuti a farlo venire, e bevve fino all’ultima goccia del suo sperma. Poi, liberata del suo sesso, gli baciò la parte alta della coscia.  
-Piacevole?  
Lui sogghignò e le diede un’altra carezza, senza dire una parola. Fu a quel punto che lei si avvicinò ancora di più a lui e chinando il busto in avanti alzò il seno fino a chiudere il sesso di lui tra di quello.  
Trey fu duro di nuovo in un istante, con estrema soddisfazione di lei.  
-Proviamo anche questo, Trey-san?  
Non aspettò risposta per muoversi, però. Fu più difficile, perché non aveva mai fatto quel movimento, e all’inizio fu lenta – le scivolò dalle dita il seno destro, ma lo riprese subito e ricominciò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi. Trey non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo petto, non si accorse neanche dello sguardo languido che gli lanciò. Le coprì le mani con le proprie, così da costringerla a fermarsi, e quindi mosse lui il bacino; molto più veloce, molto più a fondo, lo sfregamento produsse suoni viscidi di saliva e carne bagnata. Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi strinse fino a farle quasi male, e si fermò poco prima di venirle di nuovo addosso, con il fiato corto per lo sforzo.  
Le alzò il mento, per obbligarla a guardarla in viso.  
-Andiamo a letto, ora?  
Jade gli sorride e gli baciò il palmo della mano, per poi seguirlo.  
Si stesero ridendo, inseguendosi per altri baci e altri abbracci. Con la schiena sul morbido, fu molto più piacevole per Jade accoglierlo tra le proprie gambe e accarezzare la schiena e i capelli.  
Gli prese gli occhiali e li appoggiò sui cuscini, in modo da avere tutto il viso di lui a propria disposizione, e Trey si godette i baci che gli diede ovunque.  
Scese di nuovo al suo collo e alle sue spalle, di nuovo al petto; affondò la faccia tra i suoi seni, mentre l’accarezzava, baciandogliene uno e poi l’altro a ripetizione. Seguì la linea dello sterno fino ad arrivare all’ombelico, baciò anche quello e accarezzò la pancia liscissima.  
In mezzo alle sue gambe però si fermò, per guardarla. Le baciò l’interno coscia, indeciso su cosa fare, sentendo i muscoli di lei contrarsi appena. Poi, Jade usò due dita per allargare le grandi labbra, e gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso.  
-Qui…  
Lui arrossì, e lo fece anche la murena quando vide il suo viso contro il pube molto, molto più vicino di quanto non fosse di solito abituata. Trey poi cominciò a leccarla, e Jade quasi si morse il labbro per la sorpresa.  
-P-più in alto.  
Al secondo tentativo, il ragazzo con i capelli verdi capì dove fosse il clitoride e iniziò a insistere su quello, usando le proprie dita per allargarla un poco di più e avvicinarsi con il viso. La guardava muoversi, contorcersi, sobbalzare persino – il suo sapore era sempre lo stesso, e quando lo sentì sulla lingua si eccitò moltissimo.  
Seguendo l’istinto, provò a inserire le dita dentro di lei e si mosse seguendo le reazioni nelle sue espressioni. Quando le succhiò il clitoride, piano, lei venne all’improvviso e tremò fino alla punta dei piedi, soffocando un gemito alto con entrambe le mani.  
Mentre si calmava un poco, Trey continuò a baciarle l’interno coscia, così da donarle altri piccoli brividi. Risalì fino al suo viso per baciarle la guancia e lei lo abbracciò subito.  
-Vuoi continuare fino in fondo?  
Ancora baci. Jade accarezzò il suo fianco con la coscia e Trey le passò la mano sotto la nuca, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli profumati.  
-Se non proviamo adesso, non potremo più rifarlo.  
-Non voglio che tu ti senta costretta…  
Jade lo morse al labbro, un poco forte.  
-Ma io non mi sento costretta, Trey-san. Sono molto curiosa. E poi, anche se non abbiamo alcuna protezione, non rischiamo nulla. No?  
Riuscì persino a sorridergli, mentre gli baciava il naso. Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi sospirò per poi sorridere a propria volta, fin troppo contento.  
Trey gattonò verso il comodino accanto al letto e prese un flacone di lubrificante dal cassetto, per tornare immediatamente da lei. Jade fissò le sue dita quando il liquido chiaro vi colò sopra, ma rabbrividì al contatto gelido quando cominciò a prepararla. Altri baci sul collo, perché lui cercò di farla rilassare e immerse più affondo le dita nel suo corpo, trovando una zona appena più sensibile delle altre. Jade chiuse gli occhi in un gesto involontario e lui insistette, stretto dal suo corpo caldissimo.  
Seppe che era pronta quando la ragazza lo spinse sul materasso e salì sul suo bacino, occhi languidi di pura malizia.  
-Inizio io!  
Afferrò il suo sesso per tenerlo eretto, mentre con lentezza si calava sopra di lui. Trey la sentì irrigidirsi appena il glande entrò, così le accarezzò sulle cosce e cercò la sua mano libera; Jade lo guardò in viso mentre scese, scese ancora, fino a sedersi completamente. Esalò un profondo sospiro di sollievo e guardò in basso.  
-È tutto dentro… ti piace?  
-S-sì. A te?  
Lo guardò ancora con espressione stranita, che si modellò in un ghigno appena iniziò a muoversi.  
-Sì…  
Jade sapeva cosa fare, benché il suo corpo reagisse in modo diverso. Prese le mani del ragazzo e le guidò al suo seno mentre continuava a salire e scendere, appoggiandosi con le mani al petto di lui; il ritmo fu subito veloce e sostenuto, montò un piacere selvaggio in entrambi loro che li rese poco coscienti.  
Chiamava il suo nome e il suo corpo era così caldo e bagnato, il suo odore così forte.  
Trey si alzò a sedere e la strinse a sé, muovendosi e imponendo il proprio ritmo ancora più veloce. Jade impiegò solo un attimo a stringersi a lui e sostenersi sulle sue spalle, l’attimo seguente già gemeva senza controllo.  
Venne anche così, stimolata dal suo sesso – e l’orgasmo di lei portò anche all’orgasmo di lui, con poche spinte secche.  
Si ritrovarono a baciarsi in equilibrio precario, labbra umide e accalorate dal piacere intenso. Col respiro affannato, scivolarono sul materasso strettissimi, senza riuscire a staccare le loro bocche o allontanarsi o anche solo dividersi.  
Raggiunto di nuovo la pienezza, Trey cominciò di nuovo a spingere in lei dopo pochissimo e si beò a lungo dei suoi gemiti dolci.  
  
  
Si svegliò quando il sole era già ben oltre l’orizzonte – e dalla finestra aperta si sentivano i cinguettii allegri degli uccellini che giocavano a nascondino nelle siepi del Dormitorio.  
Cercò la persona con la quale aveva condiviso il letto per tutta la notte, da sveglio ma anche da addormentato. E se in un primo momento, quando non la trovò subito, si agitò, bastò che si alzasse a sedere per trovarla poco distante dal proprio letto, davanti allo specchio grande appeso al muro.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi ridacchiò.  
-Niente frutta, stamattina?  
Jade, tornato ragazzo, si girò e gli sorrise, mentre ancora accarezzava i propri capelli corti.  
-Pare che l’incantesimo sia durato meno del previsto.  
-E tu sei tornato alla forma originale.  
Un piccolo cenno del capo.  
La murena lo raggiunse di nuovo sul materasso, fingendo un’espressione affranta.  
-Spero tu non ne sentirai la mancanza.  
Trey si gettò all’indietro tra le lenzuola, con un gesto melodrammatico.  
Accompagnò le proprie parole con più di un sospiro, una disperazione troppo palese per essere vera.  
-Oh, come farò adesso senza la mia fidanzata col suo bellissimo seno? Non potrò più prendermi gioco di lei dicendo che ha delle belle angurie mature-  
-Meloni. Erano meloni.  
Jade lo zittì mettendo il proprio indice sulle sue labbra, per poi baciargliele e trasformarle in un ghigno di scherno. Trey ne approfittò per accarezzargli il viso un po’ più squadrato di prima e mordicchiargli la punta del naso.  
-Dovrò accontentarmi di questo maschione grande e grosso con un bel pezzo di banana, d’ora in poi.  
-Banana?  
-Pannocchia suona meglio?  
-Ah, ma tu intendi-?  
Il ragazzo di Octavinelle ridacchiò per quella nuova scoperta, intuendo da sé a cosa quelle due parole si riferissero.  
-Certo che voi terrestri siete davvero stranissimi.  
Alla fine, risero assieme, stretti in un abbraccio caldo – e che sembrava voler dire che mai, in nessuna circostanza, per nessuna mutazione o altre stravaganti possibili solo al Night Raven College, si sarebbero divisi.  
  



End file.
